The Black Cross
by DopeyTheChosen1
Summary: Mysteries and danger abounds when the past flares into the present and things best left forgotten are remembered. What is the mystery behind the Black Cross? What has it got to do with Alucard? Who is in danger? presented in it's original, unedited format
1. Opeing Credits

I won't suffer, be broken, get tired, or wasted  
Surrender to nothing, or give up what I  
Started and stopped it, from end to beginning  
A new day is coming, and I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

I would have kept you, forever, but we had to sever  
It ended for both of us, faster than a  
Kill off this thinking, it's starting to sink in  
I'm losing control now, and without you I can finally see

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises, they look like lies  
Your honesty, like a back that hides a knife (knife)  
I promise you (promise you)  
I promise you (promise you)  
And I am finally free

Run away, run away, I'll attack  
Run away, run away, go chase yourself  
Run away, run away, now I'll attack  
I'll attack, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away, I'll attack, I will attack  
Run away, I'll attack, I will attack

Run away (Run away), I'll attack (I'll attack)  
I'll aa-WHOOOAAAAAAAAA

Your promises  
(promises, promises)  
I promise you  
(promise you)  
I promise you  
(promise you, promise you)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Attack © 30 Seconds To Mars

Hellsing and all related characters © Kohta Hirano

The Black Cross and All Related Characters (the ones that you probably have never heard about) © DopeyTheChosen1

(ppfttt...who read this crap anyway? if you think you've got a better song, let me know asap)


	2. Prologue: The Black Cross

PROLOGUE: THE BLACK CROSS

--+--

_She ran ahead of him, close enough for him to reach out and touch, but still too far away to do so at the same time. He wanted to stop her, NEEDED to stop her, to stop the inevitable, but neither would._

_His voice wasn't working. He couldn't even say her name. That one word, that one word that may have stopped it all, was stuck in his throat._

_She turned to look at him, finally stopping. Maybe he could stop her; maybe he could undo his mistakes._

_Her red eyes pierced his own, he cold feel her fury as she screamed at him._

_"Leave me alone! What are you doing? You didn't care then, so why should you now? Go away!"_

_She took of running again, winding through the twisting corridors of the decaying castle. He followed her again. He knew what was coming. He knew he could have prevented it._

_The pair came to a winding stair case that he knew would take them from the dungeons into the hall._

_That's where the piano was._

_That's where it had happened._

_There were so many stairs, but it seemed to im that while he ran up two at a time, the short-legged girl was always ahead of him by ten or twelve of the rotting steps. He knew that she would reach the piano before he did. She did every time. He knew that he was too late._

_He kept running though. His lungs were about to burst and his entire body was shaking, but he continued up the steps after her. _

_By the time he had reached the top of the stairs, she was already at the ancient piano; she was playing complicated songs and old children's tunes like she used to._

_He knew he had been beat. He felt the tears coming, but held them back. Just like all the other times she turned to face him for her final words. _

_"This is all YOUR fault."_

_Then the black rapier sliced through the darkness and her head left her body, both falling to the floor._

_His was numb, he couldn't move, he knew it was over though._

_Her blood began to drain and spill across the rotten floor. It came gushing out of her tiny body in abnormally large quantities. There was no way a body small as hers could hold the red tidal wave that was rushing towards him._

_He couldn't breathe, his lungs were being compressed within his ribcage. Wave after wave of her blood hit him and began to flood the room. He felt the cool touch of the chain he wore around his neck as it slipped from it's hiding spot underneath his shirt._

_He saw the black cross that hung from it inches from his face, the diamond in the center glowing with her blood. It only lasted a second though, the diamond shattered and a wicked, brown vine slithered out of the hole._

_It wound around the chain, coming fast towards his neck. Once it' reached it's target it wrapped around it, squeezing and strangling him._

_His mouth opened and he had no air left, he clawed at the thick vine, trying to pry it from his body. It held on though, crushing the remaining life from him. His eyes began to close, and the last thing he could remember was a bonechilling laugh. _

_And the cross._

_The black cross with a diamond in it's center._

_---+---_


	3. Chapter One: Hellsing

HELLSING: THE BLACK CROSS: CHAPTER ONE: HELLSING

The full moon shone over the pools of freshly spilled blood. There was a slight howl in the wind and not a soul around.

Seras Victoria crept along the ground, slowly dragging her large ani-freak cannon along with her.

She sat behind a row of hedges and surveyed the house. It was a square, two-story building. Most of the windows had been smashed out and the occupants slaughtered.

She scanned the roof, searching for her target. Finally, she saw a human-like figure creeping along from behind the chimney.

He was dressed casually, black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. He had a glove on his right hand with metal studs on it—she didn't know what kind. He almost looked like a human teenager—except for his orange eyes and bloodstained face.

Seras noticed a bulge underneath his sweatshirt—a concealed gun most likely. She watched as he swung himself from the drain pipe and into one of the second-story windows.

She leaped over the hedge and into the yard. Three bloody corpses were in front of her. They were small enough to be children, but so mutilated that she couldn't make out any details. There were no bite marks, rather it looked like the bodies had been ripped and slashed and punched into bloody pulps.

Strangely, there were no ghouls in the area—but no new vampires either.

She peeked through the doorway. It looked like the vampire had been searching for something. Cabinet doors were flung open, chairs overturned, dressers thrown on the ground with their drawers thrown out.

A trail of blood cut through the debris and let Seras to a narrow stairway that went up to a large hall with a series of doors on either side. All were open, blood trails weaving in and out. Whatever the vampire was looking for, he wasn't finding it.

A door slammed behind her and she crouched behind and upturned desk, waiting. Chancing a look around the corner, she could see his shadow. He was muttering angrily in a language that she couldn't understand.

She prepared herself, edging away from the desk and giving herself enough room to swing Harkonnel III around it.

_This is the first time Master Alucard has sent me on a mission by myself,_ she thought as the vampire walked closer to her hiding spot. _I sure hope I don't mess it up._

The vampire was maybe two or three meters away from her now. Why hadn't he attacked her? Didn't he know she was there?

She exhaled slowly, and without a second thought she swung the cannon around into the hall, catching the vampire in the face. Hearing the satisfying crunch of bone, she leapt into full view and took aim at—nothing.

She felt him behind her and jumped out of the way. Spikes protruded from his gloved hand that missed the back of her head by only a few centimeters. Seras dropped the cannon and reached for the small handgun she kept in her belt.

She fired continuously, but couldn't hit the target. Instead she ended up destroying most of the second floor.

Finally he stumbled, tripping over some of the wreckage he had caused. Seras didn't hesitate and fired three more shots, emptying the magazine.

Luckily two bullets tore into his chest while the third found the side of his head. He crumpled to the ground before sitting up and leaning against the wall.

Glaring at her, he asked, "It isn't here, is it?"

Seras reloaded and aimed at his face—which, much to her surprise, was beginning to regenerate.

The vampire must have sensed her confusion, because he laughed, coughing up blood. "Are you surprised, young lady? Why should you be? You're a servant of the mighty C—Alucard, are you not? He's the same as me, only a tad stronger. We really haven't resolved that issue…yet."

Her hands shaking, Seras put her finger on the trigger.

"Oh, you're going to kill me now?" The vampire shook his head, still grinning with blood dripping down his chin. Though he had completely regenerated, he wasn't attacking her. He didn't' even stand up. "I thank you ahead of time. It obviously isn't here, I was wrong. You killing me now would be much better than the alternative. But before you finish me, listen well—the summoning is coming. It doesn't matter how many of us you kill—the summoning is coming…soon! Once it is complete, this planet will never be the same! You should wise up and join the winning side now, girl!

"So go ahead, pull the trigger. Kill me. I don't really give a damn. We'll all be equals soon enough."

"Hold on," Seras relaxed a bit, knowing that the wasn't in any immediate danger. Then she stiffened—maybe this was all an act. Perhaps he was trying to get her relaxed. "Tell me more about this…_summoning thing._"

"_Excuse me? _A servant of the count doesn't know about he summoning! Don't make me laugh, girl! That's the silliest thing I ever heard! You outta' know the most about it, you should know her plans! Hah! Where the hell have you been the last six centuries? Hiding under a rock? Ask your master about it. I'm not really supposed to tell people about it without her permission anyway."

"But _who_ is she? Who are you talking about? Tell me!"

"Ha! I already told you—I've said way too much already, you should be able to piece together the rest! You're a smart girl, aren't you?"

Seras sighed. This was getting her nowhere. This vampire didn't care if he lived or died…actually, he would much rather die. There was nothing she could do about it. If she tried to torture the truth out of him he would probably over power him. She didn't know much about torture anyway. Maybe she should just ask Alucard about it…but what if it was all lies?

Racking her brains for an answer, she came to one conclusion. She could know everything he did in a matter of minutes…all it would take was a quick bite…

"You're not going to kill me, are you? Not until you get the information you're after anyway." The vampire sighed. "It _would _be a bit unfair to leave you in the dark…so to speak. And I've said way to much now anyhow. Alright… I guess I can fill you in a bit. The summoning is the summoning of ee—"

A bullet tore through the air beside Seras and entered the vampires brain. The bullet exploded upon impact and three more entered his body. He was blown to pieces, splattering Seras with blood and pieces of cloth.

Whipping around, the blonde vampire saw a flash of red hair going around the corner. Chasing after it, she arrived just in time to see a woman dressed in what looked like a faded white dress leap through the window.(1)

Before Seras could pursue her any farther, she had already disappeared into the night.

She shrugged and got her weapons together—her mission was completed, even if it wasn't fulfilled by her.

As she walked out the front gate she noticed the name on the mailbox…

_Harker._

(1) _I don't really remember what this character looks like. I need to reread (clue to spoiler) before I can put this on fanfiction._


	4. Chapter Two: WTF Letter

UPDATED 10/16/07: before i go along with the update...HELLSING ULTIMATE VOLUME THREE WAS RELEASED TODAY!!! YAY!! ALHAMBRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!

ahem..yeah...ya'll fell for it! bwahahaha!!

HELLSING: THE BLACK CROSS: CHAPTER TWO: WTF LETTER (Part 1 of possibly 3 but most likely 2)

Seras returned to Hellsing Headquarters just after sunrise. She wished she would be sent on missions that didn't start after three in the morning.

Sleep was the only thing on her mind. She didn't even put Harconnen (argh, let me know if I spelled it right or not...was it Harconnen or Harconnel?) in its case but rather leaned it against the wall when she got to her sub-basement room.

She sighed. Her efforts to make the large room look like a _real_ bedroom weren't working. She had torn down the pink, flowery wall paper the night before—not only because of frustration, but Alucard was giving her strange looks—so now the stones were covered with spots of paste and pieces of paper that wouldn't come off. The room was bare except for the table and chair in one corner and the coffin on the rug in the middle of it.

As she opened the creaking coffin lid she sighed again. She still hadn't gotten used to sleeping in the earth box. It was all she had though, and she needed as much sleep as she could get.

Sleep wasn't coming though. Her mind kept replaying the conversation she had had with the target vampire. What was the summoning? How was Master Alucard involved? Was it all just a bunch of crap? She didn't think that it was _all_ lies…the vampire had seemed very serious about it all.

There wasn't any way for her to sleep with all these thoughts going through her mind. She was too tired to find Alucard and ask him about it, but she was too curious to sleep.

In the end though, sleep won. Her dreams were filled with the thoughts though, so neither was a true winner. The summoning…of what? Who? Twice she woke, the second time she didn't fall asleep for several hours.

Once she did though, she was much too tired to think about _anything. _The rest of the day she slept a dreamless sleep.

_A rustle in the wind woke the three. The looked to the window and saw the group of bats flying in and begin to form the shape of a woman._

_They knew who it was without looking and climbed out of their bunks. One put on her glasses while the other two stretched and yawned._

_"Is he here?" The woman asked._

_"No, he hasn't been home for about a century now…maybe a few decades added onto that," said a blue haired girl sleepily._

_"Hmm…well, see if you can't bring him back, hm? I want to have a little chat with him."_

_"Oh, come on, everyone knows that you never have a 'little chat'," the third said. "They're more like lectures."_

_"You shut your mouth or you'll be subject to one," the woman said, glaring at the redheaded girl._

_"I betcha' I can bring him home single handedly!" The green haired girl said, waving a wicked pitchfork in the air._

_"Olivia, put that barbaric thing of yours down! You guys can't just go in there and beat the snot out of him; you have to give him a chance."_

_"Aw…alright…one chance…_

Integra Hellsing was getting ready for bed when every phone in the manor began ringing. Blood pulsed in her temples from the noise.

"_Every damn one?!_" She muttered as she took off her glasses. "Walter'll get it…" But after the third ring she cursed under her breath and picked it up. "Hello?" She asked the mouthpiece. _Who the bloody hell would call at this time of night?_

"Oh!" Came a soft, startled voice on the other end.

"What's wrong?" asked another.

"Yeah, what didja' do now?" A third, harsh voice demanded.

"I think this is the wrong number," the first said. All three sounded like young women. "There's a lady on the phone."

"Eh, so?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just that…I didn't expect there to be one."

"Why wouldn't there be one? There're three on this end."

"Yeah, but still…"

"May I help you three?" Integra asked, irritated now. "It's late and I was getting ready for bed."

"N-no," said the first voice. "I guess we have the wrong number. We'll try again."

"_Bye!_" All three said in unison, and hung up before Integra could reply.

"Hmph!" Integra slammed the phone down. "Blood teenagers can't get _anything _right these days."

All the phones began screaming again before she could finish her thought. She jumped and picked it up before it could start the second ring. Apparently everyone in the building had the same idea.

"Hello?" Integra asked along with six other voices.

"Huh?" It was the same voice from before.

"Very well stated! What ze fu—"

"Captain, hang up." Integra sighed.

"What? Why-"

"Now, please." She heard him mutter something in French and hang up. "Now, who else is on here?"

"Walter."

"Seras."

"You two can hang up as well," Integra sighed again, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm awake now, so I'll deal with it. Who else?"

"Michael."

"Jordon."

"Who?"

"Oh, we're just a couple of unimportant characters."

"Yeah, you'll probably never hear from us again."

"Ah, well, please hang up," Integra sighed again, sitting on her bed now. "Any one else?"

Silence.

"There is STILL someone on here, I can tell," Integra said impatiently. "Whoever it is, get off now."

"Yes, master."

"Thank y—"

"Wait!" The caller screeched into the phone, but Alucard has already hung up. "Oh, shoot. Do you think you could get him back on please?"

"Eh—why?"

"I think he's who we're trying to reach."

Integra blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Why on EARTH would you want to call Alucard?"

"Alu...card? That's who that was? Oh, alright. Wrong person. I guess this IS the wrong number. We'll stop calling. Good night."

"Good NIGHT," Integra hung up and lay back down on the bed.

--+--

Seras hung up the phone and sat back down on the table. She had been sitting in her room, half asleep most of the time, wondering whether to confront Alucard on _The Summoning_ or not. What if there was no such thing? Maybe that other vampire had been messing with her. He had seemed pretty serious though. She would only be making a fool of herself then. But what if it was true? What if it was _important_? Then if she didn't bring it up she's be a real idiot.

She sat there for a few more minutes mulling it over in her mind. She had gotten almost no sleep last day so her brain wasn't functioning properly.

In the end she decided she would risk asking. "I'm a natural at making a fool of myself it seems, so it would really make no difference," was her reasoning so she sank through the floor. As she went, she thought of ways to begin the conversation.

None of them were very appealing. IN the end she decided that she would just make the whole thing up as she went.

Alucard was glaring at the phone Integra had recently had installed in the basement when Seras floated down through the ceiling. Seras approached him timidly. She still didn't know how to start the conversation, so she just blurted out, "Master?"

He didn't look up or say anything. His eyes stayed on the phone that hung from the wall.

"I-I have a question…It's sort about that vampire that I dispatched last night," Her master remained silent so Seras continued. "He…mentioned something he called The Summoning… He told me that I should ask you about it and I was just wondering…" Her voice trailed off as he finally looked up.

"The _summoning_?" His red eyes had a strange look to them. It looked almost as if he was worried about something. Seras almost laughed at the thought—_Master Alucard—Worried? Ha!_ "I don't think I know what he was talking about. Did he say what kind of summoning it was?"

"N-no, he just called it the summoning." Seras said, relieved. Now she didn't need to worry over it, maybe the vampire was pulling her leg [do they use that expression in Britain?. Though she could get some sleep now, she was worrying about Alucard—so maybe not.

"You better get going," he told her as she melted into the wall. "You have shooting practice with those soldiers tonight, don't you?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I do!" She had forgotten about it with all of this summoning crap going on. She stopped by the sub-basement and grabbed Harconnen on her way out to the practice field.

Integra was barely awake the next morning and had just gotten into her office when Walter came through the door with a handful of envelopes.

"Mail, Sir Integra," he said, setting them on her desk.

"This early in the morning?" She asked. She felt like she still had a headache from the telephone incident the night before.

"It's almost nine o'clock."

"Almost_ nine_?" Integra glared at the box of cigars before her. "I set my alarm for six thirty."

"Perhaps you slept through it?"

"Perhaps…" She began going through the envelopes. "Most of these are magazine ads," she muttered, throwing them away one by one. Eventually she found a plain white envelope about halfway through the stack.

There was no return address and the writing was very neat and looked like something from an old movie. It was sealed with red wax that had a broom, pitchfork, and some strange line with a circle at the end of it imprinted upon it.

"Interesting," Integra muttered. She walked back to her room, while trying to break the seal. The wax held though. She tossed it onto her bed and checked her alarm. It was set for 8:45 am.

"Someone must've tampered with it," She mused as she set it back to her regular time. "I wonder who—" She was interrupted as the phones began ringing again. She wondered what number the caller could have possibly dialed to get this reaction.

The phone stopped ringing before she could answer it though. When she picked it up anyway she didn't hear anything. Whoever has answered must have hung up right away.

"I don't know if this is strange or annoying…" She muttered as she hung up. The phone rang again, this time it was Walter.

"Sir Integra, I have just received a report on a vampire attack. Apparently it happened around fifteen minutes ago."

"But it's daytime! How could it have happened now? The sun's out in full force!" Integra asked, sitting on her bed.

"I don't know, but they're asking for assistance."

"Oh," Integra hung up and called the phone they had recently installed in the basement. She could have called Alucard telepathically, but she didn't feel the need to risk him intruding on her thoughts at the moment. "I guess I can just send Alucard to clean it u—"

"The number you have reached has been disconnected or is no longer in service," the machine's voice informed her. "Please hang up and dial again."

"What?" Integra glared at the phone. "What did that idiot do?" She dialed Seras' number instead.

After four and a half rings it was answered with tired, "Hrm…Ello?" Seras yawned. There was a moment of silence before her mind woke up. "Oh! Sir Integra! What's up?"

"I need you to fetch your master for me," Integra told her. "Please don't ask questions just go wake him up and tell him I want to see him."

"B-b-but S-sir Integra!"

"What's the matter, police girl?"

"Do you have any idea-what-you're-asking-me-to-do?" Seras growled. "Wake him up at this time of day!"

"MISS Victoria," Integra said sternly. "I believe I gave you an order."

"Yessir," Seras slurred and hung up.

Integra hung up as well and went back into her office, taking the strange letter with her.

She was looking out the window when Alucard floated up through the floor. He wasn't wearing his hat or his glasses and his hair was messier than usual. Was she imagining things, or were his eyes slightly glazed over?

"You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Yes, what happened to your phone?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's been disconnected…"

"…"

-0-FLASHBACK-0-

"…zzzzzz…"

_BRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

"..zzzz—motherfookingsonofabitch—"

B A N G

"…zzz…"

-0-END FLASHBACK-0-

"…really," Alucard grinned. "I'll have to … check on that tonight. Now, that isn't the only reason you called me up here."

"There's been a vampire attack, we don't know how it could have happened in broad daylight—but they're asking for our help. I want you to go check on it," Integra informed him.

"Yes, master," The vampire's eyes scanned the desk, resting on the sealed envelope. Was it Integra's imagination, or did he flinch? "What is THAT?"

"I really don't know; I haven't been able to open it myself." Integra shrugged. "Go clean up that mess, report back to me when you're finished."

"Yes, Master," Alucard said, disappearing.

Integra sat back into her chair, reaching for the envelope—but it was gone.

Alucard needn't left his coffin that day. The "vampire attack" looked to be nothing more than some sort of shooting. Someone had already cleaned it up anyways.

He cursed under his breath when he reached the basement. Taking off his glasses he easily cracked the seal on the envelope. As he read it, his eye twitched. He read it a second time, to make sure he had gotten it right.

He felt sick.

Integra managed to get into bed that night without any strange phone calls or Alucard bothering her. She was beginning to fall asleep when she heard a door slam. She knew it was probably Walter or one of the Wild Geese screwing around and thought nothing of it.

She closed her eyes again, but they popped open at a loud CLUNK! She tried to ignore it, but the clunking continued.

_What are those idiots doing, rolling bottles down the stairs?_ She thought angrily as she got out of bed and peeked out the door. There wasn't any sound or movement. _Maybe they decided to knock it off…_

A light flickered on down the hall. Other than that there wasn't anything else. She was already up so she thought that she may as well check it out.

Throwing on a robe that was hanging over her chair she walked down the hall towards the dim light. It was flickering like a fire, showing through the gap in a door that was slightly ajar. She pushed it open and her eyes narrowed.

"Alucard, what are you doing?"

The vampire was standing by an opened cabinet with what looked like a piece of paper that had seen better days in one hand and a—

"I-is that a _blowtorch_?" Integra asked. "Where the bloody hell did you find a _blowtorch_?"

Alucard shrugged. "Does it matter? It didn't do me any good." He glared at the paper and flicked the torch on under it. It didn't catch, and when the flame went out the paper wasn't even singed. "I wonder what they wrote this on…"

"_Who_ wrote_ what_?" Integra demanded.

Alucard grinned. "Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with, Master."

"But I _am_ concerned," Integra said, glaring at her servant. "Give it here."

"_Really_, Master—"

"Alucard, give it to me—now."

Alucard's grin faded as he handed her the letter. Her eyebrows rose as she read through it.

_Hello Master! It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyway, I hope this letter found you…actually, we know it has. Don't try to pretend it hasn't. We need you to come home as soon as you can. Not only because Shira would like to speak with you, but Hito has been acting up and we all know what happens when he does, don't we?_

_We send this only because Shira wouldn't let us come get you without good reason. This is your only warning. If you do not return within twenty-four hours of receiving this message, we will come and drag you home by your hair if we have to._

_Much love,_

_Maria, Olivia, and Kayla._

"So," Integra's glare was even icier than before she had begun to read the letter. "I take it that you're not going."

"Of course not," Alucard spat. "Do I look insane?"

Integra raised her eyebrows, but decided to let it slide. "So then I can expect a message from…?"

"Yes, you can," Alucard said, ignoring the question. "And you can assume that I won't be around to greet them." He disappeared into the darkness and Integra returned to bed, wondering who or what would be showing up at her door within the next twenty-four hours.


	5. Chapter Three: WTF Visit

CHAPTER THREE: WTF VISIT (part 2 of possibly 3 but most likely 2)

- - - - - - -

A black haired boy around ten years old ran down a steep hill to the field below. He was in dark clothing—shirt, pants, shoes. Under his arm he held a black top hat with a white band around it.

He was nearly to the bottom of the hill when his toes stuck into a hole and he somersaulted to the bottom. Cursing whatever had tripped him he dusted himself off and stuck the hat on his head.

He rubbed his scarlet eyes and when he reopened them he found himself at the rusted gate of a garden. It was a sunny day, but the clouds were beginning to roll in. It would probably rain that night. The garden was filled to overflowing with ripe vegetables and several fruit trees were growing tall in the back end.

"You'd think Shira would have better things to do than _garden_ these things," he muttered as he swung open the gate. He kicked a clump of dirt that went sailing into some tangled berry bushes and sent birds flying. He looked down at the exposed earth and saw a large, pink worm wiggling around, trying to bury itself.

The boy grinned and plucked the worm from the ground and held it in his open palm. He reached into the pocket of his pants and felt his fingers close over a match. He struck it against his abnormally large canine tooth.

"Hmm…Barbecue…" He growled and held the worm against the small flame.

"_HITO!_" The shout nearly made him lose both the worm and the match. He turned around to see who was shouting at him. He wasn't surprised when a girl in a maid's dress came running down the hill, her blue curls bouncing around her face, her straight bangs hanging in her blue eyes. Her hair and eyes matched the color of the staff she had strapped to her back.

She reached the gate, out of breath and with tears in her eyes. "Hito Dracula what in God's name do you think you're do-"

"I'm having a freakin' barbecue. Just go away, Maria," he turned his attention back to the worm.

"But why would you hurt that innocent worm? What has it done to you? How would you feel if that worm as to hurt you?" Maria asked him.

"Pfft!" The young vampire scoffed. "How could this THING hurt me? I'm like a billion times bigger than it—and a google times stronger!" He held the match closer. Both knew that he was only doing it to watch Maria squirm—she couldn't stand violence or pain of any kind—unless of course it was absolutely necessary or justified.

"Hito! B-but! Oh, uhm…" She wracked her mind, searching for something to change the boy's mind.

"Hito," the two looked over at the fruit trees to see another maid underneath the branches. She was Maria's double except that she had red hair and cold red eyes. Rather than the staff Maria had, Kayla had an old broom. She wasn't watching either of them, but rather the apple she was tossing up and down into her hand. "You realize that if you kill that worm," She glared at the younger boy. "You'll have to _eat_ it."

What color was left drained from Hito's face. He looked back at the worm he had just fried. "What? I-I don't _want_ to eat this thing!"

"Sorry," Kayla shrugged and bit into the apple, fangs flashed in the spotlight. "But you can't waste it. Why did you kill it anyway? Like my sister says, it did nothing to you."

"W-well, why are _you_ always killing_ spiders_?"

"They make webs that make my job harder. If that worm was damaging the mistress's garden, you could kill it without wasting it."

"_But what if I want to use it to go fishing?_"

"How will we know you didn't just toss it into the brush or something? Eat it." Kayla demanded and stood by her sister. "Or we'll have to make you _very_ uncomfortable."

Ito dropped the dead match and worm and glared at the sisters. "Is that a _threat_?"

"No," Kayla admitted. "I don't make threats—I make promises."

"Okay, okay, okay," Hito backed off and picked up the worm. Popping it in his mouth he shrugged and said, "There, I ate it! Happy now?"

"Swallow it," Kayla ordered. The boy grimaced, but did so out of fear and started gagging. "Oh, come on, it's only a worm."

"Yeah," a third sister with green hair and eyes and a black pitchfork agreed. "If you knew what we've been putting in your dinners…well, let's just say that worm is something of a treat."

"What?" Hito stopped gagging. "What are you saying, you b-"

"What are you guys doing?" The four looked to the stone path on the side of the garden. A young woman with black hair tied in a high pony tail and bangs that fell over her right eye was waving to them. She wore small, square glasses and a short, sleeveless, red dress. There was a shimmering black sash tied around her waist, holding her katana. She was followed by two black cats and one white kitten with black paws.

"We're teaching Hito not to kill things for no reason," Olivia, the third sister, announced. "He hasn't taken to it very well."

"I can understand that," Shira said as she shooed them out of her garden. "Have you three received any reply?"

The maids shook their heads. Hito asked, "What? What reply? From who?" and other questions, but was ignored by the women.

"Well, then I guess we really have no other choice than to pay him a visit, do we?" Shira asked, grinning at the sky. "You may leave at sundown—no earlier."

The three twittered in delight and Hito scooted away from them and ran down towards the nearby forest. He always made himself scarce when they laughed like that—it never meant well for whoever was on the receiving end of their tricks.

- - - - -

It began raining just after sunset. Integra had been in her office watching the Geese practice. She smiled as they all scattered and ran for the barracks.

There was a banging on the front doors so loud that she could hear it in her office. The banging continued, so she ran downstairs to see what was going on.

The doors were locked, the banging from Seras. Integra unlocked it and the young vampire rushed in, soaking. She zoomed by Integra with a quick apology and ran down to her room.

Integra sighed and turned to shut the doors…but they had shut and locked themselves already. _I'm not even going to ask…I don't want to know…I don't need to know,_ she told herself. Strange things had been happening lately, and she was pretty sure Alucard was involved with the locked doors.

Back in her office, she lit a cigar and glared at the papers on her desk. She turned away from them and looked out the window instead. The sun was setting, and just was the sky grew dark, two small lights appeared on the road. A second later they blinked out. She guessed that her eyes were playing tricks on her because she was tired.

She turned around and walked right into Alucard. Taking a step back she gasped and hissed, "Don't _do_ that!"

The vampire looked around uneasily, apologized under his breath, and then asked, "Are there…any vampire attacks to be taken care of tonight?"

"No actually," Integra motioned towards her desk. "Since that one we sent Seras after there haven't been any recently."

Alucard nodded. "Are you sure, though? Nothing?"

Integra raised an eyebrow. "What are you up to?"

The lights flashed on the road again. They were much closer now. The shape of a small vehicle could be seen through the downpour.

"Who could that be?" She asked herself, turning away from Alucard.

"I think I'll go for a walk then, seeing as I'm not needed here," Alucard said, walking towards the wall.

"Certainly," Integra said, looking at him quizzically. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm perfectly _fine_, Master, good night." He said, and went through the wall, leaving Integra staring after him.

When she turned to the window again, the car was gone. She sat back into her chair, reached for the nearest paper and was about to start writing on it when there was even more pounding on the door.

"What is it with these people?" Integra asked herself as she went back down the stairs. "Is everyone suddenly incapable of opening a bloody _door_?"

She was just arriving on the ground floor when a hand came through the door. It reached around until it found the lock and messed around with it and the door popped open.

"_We just let ourselves in!_" A young woman with blue curls wearing a black trench coat shouted through the hall. She and two others marched in, each lugging a suit case behind them.

"Shush," another with read hair scolded. "Let's just go find a room or—" She finally noticed Integra. "And who are you?"

"The real question is who are you three and what are you doing…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the letter Alucard had received. That's why he had wanted to leave. _That bastard…he didn't want to deal with them so he took off and left me to take care of it…_ "Never mind. You're here to see your master, correct? He's not here at the moment—he left a few minutes before your arrival. He should be back tomorrow morning—he had _better_ be," she growled the last bit into a small radio that was paired with the one that Alucard usually had.

"Heh, figures, he's always running off like that."

"I knew we should've come and got him right away, but_ no_ Mistress said…"

"You guys are so hard on h—"

"You're no better Maria!"

"Right," Integra calmly lit a cigar. She would have a few things to say to that bloody vampire when he got back. "This way, our butler will find you some rooms."

- - -

Her eyes shown with a brilliant white light in the darkness. She did not need a torch to see past the gloom of the cave. The walls were damp, strange mutilated creatures wandered along, hiding from the light in her eyes.

As she got deeper into the tunnel, vines, brown and dead, began to cover the walls. The creatures would not venture this far—they dared not to challenge the sleeping darkness.

She knelt by the vine covered crystal. It was more than large enough to hold a human being. What wasn't covered was cracked, blue glass—the seal was weakening.

"I am here, Mistress," She whispered. Her voice bounced off the walls, echoing throughout the cavern.

_He will fail me_, a voice spoke through her mind.

"He has pledged himself to you, promised you," She said, her voice soft. "How can he fail?"

_He will, I can tell, I have been watching him. I must rest for the release though. You must watch and report to me. Learn his motives. Who he serves, who serves him. I must be ready._

"Yes, Mistress," she said, standing to leave.

_And, Sita, do not be caught. Do not even let that boy know what you are up to. Even if he _is_ on our side._

"Yes, Mistress," Sita's eyes grew dim, and she vanished.

- - - - -

whooooooooooo forshadoooooooowwwwwwww!!!!

Yesh, the mysterious character is named for Sita, the last vampire.


	6. Chapter Four: Whacko Vampire Attacks

CHAPTER FOUR: Whacko Vampire Attacks

----- (i'm getting lazy with the spaces, aren't i? oh well...sigh)

"There certainly haven't been very many vampire attacks recently, have there?" Enrico Maxwell asked. He was light skinned, his long, white hair in a ponytail. He was of course speaking to Father Alexander Anderson, Section XIII's top vampire hunter.

"There 'ave," Anderson told him, not looking up. The two were sitting outside in the lawn of an orphanage. The children ran around playing tag. "Not many more than normal, but they've been kept quiet. Most of te time ah'm out huntin' and ah don't even know what ah'm looking for.ah'll come across a body or two, but te vampire will be long gone.

"There hasn't been any blood though. Te only sign of a vampire attack is a small bite in te victim's neck. An no ghouls either."

"There must be some new vampires running around then, right?" Maxwell reasoned, but Anderson shook his head. "Well, what other explanation for no ghouls is there?"

"Ah don't know, but get this, some of the attack victims have gotten up and walked off as though nothing happened."

"What kind of vampire attack is that? No ghouls, no new vampires, you say there isn't even any blood spilled! This doesn't make any sense!"

"Since when did this world make sense? Another thing—the vampires haven't been showing themselves. Most of the other ones would fight me…these have been avoiding me."

"Perhaps they recognize you as a hunter," Maxwell joked.

"Ah think they do," Anderson said, without smiling. "But it is strange. What if they're not vampires? What else could they be though?"

"Whatever they are," Anderson grinned and stood up. The sun was beginning to sink below the trees. "I'm sure I can handle them."

- - - - -

Her eyes opened slowly, dull in the dark of night. The stars were out in amazing numbers. She stepped out from under the shack she had been sleeping in. Her hair was an orange red color and fell an inch above her shoulder. She had a blue bow holding it out of her face. Her dress was black, sleeveless, and the hem was fraying around her ankles.  
Her feet were bare, but she didn't feel the cold of the cement as she walked to the wall and climbed up the surface easily. She reached the top of the two-story building and looked down over London. She wished that she hadn't come, that she didn't need to come.

But there was nothing she could do about it. This wasn't her decision.

Yes it is, her mind fought with herself. You wanted to come.

"No—I don't care. They can all go to hell," She whispered to the darkness. Grey wings speckled with black shot out from her shoulder blades. She retired her sword on her waist and leapt from the building.

She soared over the city, heading away from the more crowded areas and looking down at the alleys. She had flown all of yesterday and had not had a chance to feed for several days. She knew she needed rest more than drink, but she hadn't had a good hunt in awhile. She doubted she would again—humans had grown oblivious to the threat of her kind and fell easily when she confronted them.

Not like the last few centuries. Three centuries ago, back in her homeland, they would've carried garlic and crosses—weapons to fend her off. Not that they would have done any good anyway.

She gently landed on a roof overlooking an alley with a trashcan fire burning. She new there were better ways to get what she was after, but she didn't care. She didn't want to make herself known to anyone—not yet, anyway.

The ally was deserted when she arrived, but in a few minutes she heard footsteps echoing along the walls.

A young man with messy hair and a rumpled shirt stumbled over to the fire as he shouted insults and curses to anyone that would listen. He was obviously drunk.

This was going to be easier than she thought.

She swooped down, drawing her thin sword and in one swift motion she would have him unconscious with a blow to the head.

But there was someone else. Glimmering blades knocked the sword from her hand. Three more sliced past her, one grazing her arm, another lodged itself in her feathered wing.  
The drunk man ran off, yelling in slurred speech. The vampire turned to where the bayonets had come from. There was a single man standing there, grinning. He was easily much taller than her. The moon reflected on his glasses and the cross that hung from his neck.

She recognized this man as a hunter.

Rachelle's sword jumped back into her hand.

She had wanted a challenge—she was about to get one.

- - - - - -

HELLSING HEADQUARTERS

Integra marched into her office the next day to see a report lying on her desk. It was about a vampire attack the night before. There were no new vampires or ghouls, no mess, just three quick bites in the victims' necks.

"Walter, do you have anymore information on this?" She asked when the butler arrived at the door.

"Actually, a few rumors have leaked out of the Vatican," Walter answered. "The vampire is a sword user, she called herself Rachelle, and apparently she's very strong."

"There are many definitions of the word strong, Walter. How strong? Alucard strong, or just strong?" Integra asked, lighting a cigar and sitting at her desk. She rested her chin on her folded hands and waited for his reply.

"If the rumors are to be believed, she fought Father Anderson and won," Walter reported. "Easily, very easily. Escaped without a scratch."

"Don't you think it's strange that this happened the same night those girls showed up on our doorstep? Do you suppose there's a connection?"

"Perhaps—these are all rumors though, and I must admit my source wasn't very," Walter paused, thinking of how to describe this. "Wasn't very high-quality."

"Walter, do I even want to know who or what you heard this from?"

"Uhm…"

F L A S H B A C K

"Hey, Walter!" Captain Bernadotte ran to catch up to the old man as he walked towards the front door. "You won't believe what I just heard!"

E N D F L A S H B A C K

"No, I think you would be better off knowing that the source wasn't from the horse's mouth, so to speak," Walter said. "And speaking of those girls, I do believe that they have a past acquaintance with Alucard. They keep on chattering about 'The Count'."

"Oh, really? I wonder how he's doing, the two of them didn't seem very friendly."

SOMEWHERE IN THE BASEMENT

Alucard's eyes popped open when he heard a loud bang outside his coffin. It was followed by that disgusting twitter. He closed his eyes again. Maybe it was all just another dream of the past.

Now they were banging on his coffin. They knew he didn't like that. Which was exactly why they did it. They were trying to get to him. This time they wouldn't.

He flicked the lid open and sat up effortlessly—only to be pushed back down as the three girls jumped onto him.

They were all chattering at once and he couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were very excited about something or other though, and would laugh every now and then.

Gritting his teeth he easily tossed the blue eyed one off him—she always gave up to easily, so that didn't surprise him. This silenced the other two and the green eyed maid—what was her name? Olivia? He couldn't remember—stepped hack. Her sister hung onto his arm though, still chatting away as if he were listening to her.  
"…and so we told him to eat it and he threw a little fit of course, he's your nephew after all, what would you expect? Anyway, then the mistress came out and said—" She looked around and noticed that everyone was watching or, in Alucard's case, glaring at her. Then she laughed and stuck out her tongue at her sisters. "You ninnies give up too easy!

What's gonna happen? It's not like he's gonna do anything!"

"Kayla," He growled though his teeth. "Get off of me and out of my sight."

She met his gaze, but released her death grip. Cracking her neck she picked up a stray blood packet and waved it in front of his face. "Looks like someone's getting lazy," She drank what was left of it—spitting it back out right away. "How can you stand these things? They're nasty!"  
Olivia nodded in agreement. "And messy. Honestly, you'd probably bury yourself alive in your own mess if it weren't for us."

"What are you three doing here?" Alucard growled. "You know I don't want you here."

"We did send you a letter," Maria said in her quiet voice.

"Yeah, we sent you a warning," Olivia added.

"Or are you really that forgetful?" Kayla finished.

Alucard felt himself getting angry. "Get…out…of…my…sight…"

"We're not done cleaning in here though!" Maria protested.

"Yeah, how do you expect us to—" Olivia's protest was cut short as her master shoved her and her sisters out through the wall.

"Fine!" Kayla shouted. "We'll go clean up some other part of the house! You can just sit down and here and rot!"

Alucard rolled his eyes as their voices faded. "And they wonder why I don't want them around."

He sank into his chair and waited for Integra to demand and explanation.

- - - -

A flock of grey bats dove into a hidden cave just as the sun was rising. They clumped together and began to take humanoid form.  
The cave was on the outskirts of the city, hidden behind trees. Inside it was cool and dark. Towards the back a freshwater spring leaked to the ground and formed a pool. A black wolf with rings of white fur around his ankles lapped water from the pool. His eyes were a bright green and they stayed on the vampire as she approached.

Rachelle sat on a large rock and drew her sword. The handle was black alike the sheath, and may have once been inlaid with gems. Now though she had wrapped it in blue cloth. The silver blade shone in the rays of the sun, red with the man's blood. Rachelle grinned as she thought about the night before.

She wiped the blood on the hem of her dress as the wolf walked over to her and curled up at her feet.

_Have a nice time?_ His mind came into hers. Normally she would have shut him out. She didn't trust anyone with her secrets—not even Oror.

_Yes_, She answered, letting their minds mix. She showed him the events of the night before.

Oror laughed. He yawned, stretched and stood up. The rays of the sun were beginning to flood into the cave. The wolf's fur began to shimmer. His body became transparent and misty. The mist began twisting until it resembled a human.

Oror was a werewolf. He had long black hair, slightly pointed ears and an emotionless face. He wore black pants and shirt with a black trench coat over it. He was tall, too, much taller than Rachelle, who only came up to his chest.

Rachelle stood up. "Did you find anything?"

Oror shook his head. "No, not a clue. I did hear rumors about what you were up to last night—apparently that man you fought was the strongest of a group of vampire hunters."

"Really?" Rachelle's eyes showed no emotion. "I'd hate to see the rest of them."

"If everything goes as planned you won't have to, right?" Oror asked as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Correct," Rachelle watched the sun rise. She had always loved sunrises. "But we have to hurry. Her vampires are starting to look for it."

"And you know where it is?"

"Of course I do, he has it—it's just a matter of tracking him down." She glared at the sun now. She would be in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. Thoughts of him always did that to her.

She slipped away from the werewolf and stomped to the back of the cave. There was a small corner where the sun didn't reach. She became a grey bat and fluttered up to the ceiling. Oror joined her on the floor, wondering when he'd get to meet him.

----

wooooooooot!! update! i'll try to squeeze 'em in every weekend! you may even have two this weekend, as i'm over halfway done with chapter five! (typing it, that is, i've got seven chapters ready to be typed up. but i can't do anymore until i reread dracula...so...after chapter seven there may be a stretch of reading and now updates...)

and i apolagize for any weird spacing in this...it started out with paragraphs being indented...then i sent it to jchan for her to edit it over myspace and that screwed it up. so then i put it on word and redid the indents...but putting it on here merged it all together so i had to redo the spacing...sigh...sorry if it comes out weird, drop my a line if it does...sigh...

IMPORTANT QUESTION: have any of you guys gotten any ULTIMATE dvds with the figurines? have any of you noticed that rather than "the bird of the hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame" it says (on the figures) "the bird of the hermes is my name, eating my wings to make of the tattles"? i read that on my alucard figure and was all "...meh? wtf?" if you haven't guessed...meh is my favorite word ... cookies to those who actually read all this stuff!!


	7. Chapter Five: Nothing Says Headache

CHAPTER FIVE: "Nothing Says _Headache_ Like a House Full of _Freaks"_

--

Integra and Alucard were in her office, talking about what the visitors, when Maria made a strange announcement.

The day had passed very uneventfully. The vampiric maids had spent their time cleaning and organizing the mansion. Alucard and Seras slept most of the day. There were no reports of vampire attacks of any kind, and the day was what you may call "normal".

"So, explain this to me," Integra demanded. "Who are these people and why are they here?"

Alucard sighed, glaring at the wall. "They're some servants of mine. The ones who sent that letter. They're here to fetch me, it would seem."

"And why do you avoid them so?"

"They're annoying and—"

He was interrupted by a loud crash that echoed through the walls and Seras' cry of "Maassstterrr!". The scene ended with Kayla's cackle and Maria's whining.

"—always causing trouble."

"I see…are you going to go with them?"

"No."

Integra was going to question him further but the door opened and Maria stuck her head in timidly. Her eyes were framed with oval glasses and she looked very worried.

She shrank back when Alucard glared at her, but delivered her message. "Uhm…Master, you know, a funny thing happened on the way—"

"Quit stalling and tell me why you're here," Alucard sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Uhm…Hitosortofsnuckintomysuitcaseandnowhe'slooseinthemansion." She spoke so hurriedly that neither of them understood her. They stared at her blankly. She took a deep breath and repeated herself. "I…I came here to warn you that Hito sort of…well…"

"Out with it!" Integra yelled. "We don't have all night!"

"Maria, did you say _Hito_ is involved?" Alucard asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Mm-hm," Maria nodded. "He snuck into my suitcase…and…well…the last time we saw him he had knocked over a bookcase and was annoying that fledgling…then he ran outside…"

Alucard ran his fingers through his hair. "My GOD, couldn't you have checked_ before_ you left? Do you have any idea what he could accomplish here?"

"I'm sorry, master, I-I didn't know…"

"Well, you should've double-checked," Alucard sighed. "Go get your sisters and hunt him down. I want him out of here and back home before morning. Do you think you could handle _that_?"

"Y-yes master!" Maria stammered and slammed the door behind her. Alucard and Integra heard her trip and fall down three of the stairs at the very least.

"Alucard—"

"You want an explanation, right?" Alucard finished for his master. "Hito is a young vampire that…likes to…break…things…"

"I am beginning to wonder, though," Integra sat in her chair. "Why are they all coming here? What's going on?"

"That I cannot tell you," Alucard shrugged, grinning.

Someone knocked on the door. Alucard looked to Integra who said, "Come in."

Walter opened the door. In one hand he held a young boy by the collar of his shirt. In the other was a sheathed sword.

The boy—Hito, Integra assumed—had a pout on his face and his arms were folded across his chest. He grinned when he saw Alucard though. "Heya!"

Alucard continued to glare at him. "What are YOU doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed to visit you? How come? They are," he pointed out the door to the eavesdropping maids, who ran off when Alucard's glare turned their way. "I mean, it's not like I'm _hurting_ anyone…"

"You knocked over a bookcase."

"Like I said, not hurting any_one_." Hito repeated. "Will ya tell gramps here to set me down? He's sorta' strangling me."

"Shut up, what are you doing here?" Alucard growled. "You _know_ you're not supposed to sneak off like that."

"Eh, Shira won't be mad," Hito's grin got bigger. "She's to busy trying to get at you." The boy snapped his finger as if remembering something. "_That's_ what I was gonna do—warn you! Shira says she's gonna come and getcha' herself if you don't go back with those cotoroantăs."

"Alucard…what's going on?" Walter asked as he set Hito down. The boy swiped his sword from the butler and ran back into the hall. There was a resounding crash a few moments later.

Alucard was staring at the floor. "Alucard?" Walter asked again. He waved his hand in front of the vampire's face and received no reaction.

Alucard's head snapped up when Seras screamed a second time. Another loud crash followed. The window blew open and a red mist floated in.

Alucard laughed. He continued laughing until the mist became a young woman with dark brown hair in a tight bun with a few loose hairs here and there. Her bangs covered her right eye, along with a pair of rectangular glasses. Her dress was red, boots black, and she wore a belt with a sheathed katana around her waste. Two black cats and one white kitten with black paws meowed at her. Two were on her shoulders, the other on the floor, rubbing against her leg.

She giggled and slapped Alucard on the back, nearly knocking him over. "How's my favorite servant? Crazy as ever, I see!"

Integra stared. _Servant?_ Her mind slowly processed what had just been said. Who was this woman? Alucard's master? His _first _master?

"Alucard!" She roared. "Just what in God's name is going on?!"

Alucard grinned at her and said, "I have no idea."

--

It was later that night when Integra, Walter, Seras, Alucard and his lot, and (unknown to the rest) Hito and Pip had gathered in the living room that Integra got an explanation.

Maria, Olivia, and Kayla were sitting on one of the couches with Seras sitting uneasily beside them. Integra sat on a chair by herself, Walter standing beside her. Shira was on the other couch, across from Integra and Walter, and had forced Alucard to sit by her.

He twitched as one of Shira's cats, the white kitten, sat on his lap and played with his tie. He had learned long ago to never harm the _precious_ little pests. Shira giggled and scratched the cat's stomach. "You spoiled thing," She sipped from the mug she was holding. "You make a mean cup of tea, Mr. Dorneaz."

"Enough," Integra said. "I want an explanation…now."

"Well, what would you like to know?" Shira asked casually, as though she didn't notice Integra's glare.

"First you can tell me wh-"

"AHA!" She was interrupted by Shira's exclamation. The elder vampire tousled Alucard's hair when she caught him playing with the kitten. "I knew you liked her!"

"Ahem," Shira shrugged and turned her attention back to Integra. "You can start by telling me why you're here."

"Just visiting my _favorite_ servant, of course," Shira put her arm and pulled Alucard closer despite his attempts to shake her off.

"He's your _only_ servant, Shira," Olivia told her, rolling her eyes.

Shira stuck her tongue out at the girl. "You don't _know_ that!"

"Oh _please_, Shira," Kayla said, flipping her hand out. "Everyone knows you wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Er…don't you mean she _couldn't_ hurt a fly?" Seras asked.

"Oh, no, Shira could kill anything she wanted to." Olivia said, very casually and with a smile. "She's like you, only much worse."

"What? How do you know about me?" Seras asked. She hadn't even known this vampire for twenty-four hours yet.

"Oh," Olivia said with a smirk. "I can tell a lot about people just by…looking at them."

"Oh, get real, 'Liv," Kayla laughed. "You just hacked into Vlad's mind and jacked the information."

"Shut up, Kay!" Olivia growled, throwing a pillow at her sister. "She didn't need to know that!"

"Alright, then you're just here for a visit," Integra concluded.

"Stop that," Shira scolded, slapping Alucard's hand so he let go of the cat's tail. "Why are you so mean to them?"

The cat ran underneath the couch. There was a loud growl that and a loud smack. The cat went streaking out of the room and Hito stuck his head out from under the couch beside Alucard's feet. His face was promptly stepped on.

"Oy! Whatcha' do that for?"

"Three reasons: One, you're not supposed to be in this room; Two, you're not supposed to be in this country; Three, I felt like it," Alucard explained. With a grin he aimed another kick, but Hito ducked back under the couch.

Integra decided to take this as the norm and casually asked, "Have you four got places to stay tomorrow? These three are already in guest rooms, but—"

"Ah, it's okay!" Shira cut her off. "I've got a place I like to stay at."

"You have a house here?" Seras asked.

"_I_ don't," Shira said with a meaningful glance at Alucard. When he didn't say anything she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You know where the keys are," He growled without looking up. He was waiting for Hito to show his face again.

"Well, go get them for me," Shira ordered.

Alucard glared at her and vanished off the couch. Hito came out of hiding and jumped up beside Shira, her cats crowding around him.

"Hey, Shy, can I stay with you?" He asked, tickling the white cat and making it squirm.

Alucard floated back up through the table, bringing Captain Bernadotte with him.

Integra's eyes narrowed. "Didn't I send you out to practice, Captain?"

Pip shrugged. "Zey can do that wizout me, besides, I was curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Hito said absentmindedly. Then he looked up at Pip, putting his hands on his the sides of his head, ears upwards, "MEOW!"

Alucard dropped the one eyed Frenchman on the floor and tossed an old fashioned key at Shira. "I don't know why you want to go there. Or why you need a key. It's probably too filthy for you, neat freak."

Shira took the insult in stride. "That's why I brought them along, you silly."

Seras almost giggled, and would have had it not been for her Master's piercing glare. Someone calling Alucard "silly" was probably the strangest thing she had ever heard.

A bell started ringing. It sounded very much like a doorbell, which caused great confusion as it echoed throughout the mansion.

"Walter, when did we get a doorbell?" Pip asked. "Did I miss somezing?"

"Yes," Walter sighed. "You've missed quite a bit, Captain, but not the doorbell. We don't have one."

"I'll get it," Hito said. He jumped up and took the white cat with him. He was gone less than a minute before he came back screaming something at the top of his lungs. He ran across the room and through the wall at the other end, taking the cats with him.

"Geeze," the rest of the room looked at the doorway to see a dark haired, dark skinned girl with white jeans and a yellow T-shirt standing there with a look of disgust on her face. Her brown eyes glittered with amusement though as she gracefully entered into the room. "Don't all great me at once, now."

Shira was the first one up, her arms around the girl. "Calina!" They started talking in exiting voices, laughing every now and then.

Integra ignored the scene and turned to Alucard. "What does this mean?" She blinked to clear her vision. Was it just her imagination, or was the skin under his left eye twitching?

"My dear Master," Alucard said, grinning. He had a very disturbing look in his eyes. "It means that I'm going to bed early." Then he sank through the floor.

-----

(yawns) man! i'm sorry if there are any typos in this one i tried to edit best i could but i'm not a very good editor...but whatever, as long as you can read it, right? meh?

cookies to anyone who can:

1. Tell me what Calina's name means...man she gave me some trouble! First her name was Jessica, then i realized that there's already a hellsing jessica...then it was jennifer, but that didn't fit! lucky me i was looking in a dictionary and found this name! woot! i'd say it fits her perfectly...

2. tell me where i got the title...the slanted words are changes to the orignal...

GET YO' COOKIES! WOOOOT!!

Dopey ist happy!! and sad! she's a bad persooon! not even done with book one and she's already writing the first chapter of the sequel...sequel? did i say sequel? there's gonna be a sequel? woot yeah!

Kayla: why are you so surprised?

Dopey: shut up!!! dopey ist happy! don't ruin the moment! waaaaaaaa!!! (runs out of room crying)


	8. Chapter Six: The Plot Thickens

CHAPTER SIX: THE PLOT THICKENS (I couldn't think of a title)

- -

"_It's coming," Her lifeless eyes searched his for any sign of regret, doubt, fear. "You know it, I know it, she knows it, they know it. Do you plan on going through with this?"  
He nodded. "I have no other choice."_

_She closed her eyes, shook her head sadly. "We all have a choice—every time." Then she melted away and he was in a deserted hallway._

_A young woman with long blonde hair, grey eyes, and a smirk on her lips walked towards him. She laughed at the confused look on his face. "Why are you so surprised to see me? You shouldn't be. It's starting up—they're gathering. She is growing impatient, wants you to hurry."_

_"She'll have to wait," he said, eyes glaring at the woman. "I am not changing the agreement."_

_"Fair enough," she said, amused by the whole ordeal. "I'll tell her that. I can't be sure she'll be too pleased, though." Then she too faded away._

_The hallway was replaced with an empty street. There were cars parked along the sidewalk, but not a soul in sight._

_"WILLIS! WELCOME BACK! WILLIS! THE RASPBERRY AWARD AWAITS US, WILLIS!"_

_"Damn," Alucard shut his eyes, ran his fingers though his hair. He was not in the mood for this. Loading Jackal, he only hoped that he would wake up soon._

_- -_

Seras was heading to bed just as the sun was rising. As she headed for the stairs down to the basement, she crashed into the newest arrival at the mansion.

"Whoops!" Calina said, backing up. "Sorry about that. My bad!" She patted Seras on the head and continued on her way.

"Well," Seras muttered as she climbed down the stairs. "That was strange." She was wondering about Calina. The only thing Seras knew about her was that she was a friend of Shira's. And Shira was Alucard's master—or had been when Alucard was only a fledgling. Kayla, Olivia, and Maria were maids and sisters. They must have worked for Alucard in the past. And Hito…

Seras shook her head as she opened the door to her room. Hito was Alucard's nephew. He was a trouble maker and he liked it.

She sat on her coffin and wondered why they had all shown up. Did it mean anything? Or were they really just here to visit a friend?

She decided that if anything was up, Alucard would tell her what she needed to do. She lay down and was asleep before she could question Calina's origins.

- - -

His eyes opened as the sun began to rise over the trees. Covering his face with his hand, he slipped off the rock he'd been sleeping on during the night.

He stretched, yawned, and scratched the back of his neck. Surveying the mansion, he thought it looked like any other.

"Oror?" Rachelle's voice came through the trees. "Are you here yet?"

"By the rock," he said quietly, knowing she would hear him. "That's where it is?"

Rachelle nodded. "It's going to start soon. Eventually he'll have an excuse to get near the grave, and then things are going to go fast."

"Unless we stop it," he finished, his dark eyes meeting hers.

"Right, unless we stop it," she agreed, taking his hand.

- -

"I must say," Walter commented as he brought Integra her morning tea. "I could get used to this."

"To what?" Integra asked. "That boy going on rampages? Alucard acting strangely? Those cats shedding all over the place? Did I miss anything?"

"No, I meant having those maids around. The cats may be shedding, but the hair is swept away before it hits the floor," Walter said. "I do not care for that boy though. He's been stirring up the barracks, I hear."

"Really? Well, they should all be asleep now so maybe we'll have some peace and qui—"

"NO NO NO!" Integra was interrupted when Hito ran into the room. He was blubbering and crying about something, but Integra couldn't understand what he was saying.

He was half way across the room when a shadow rose out of the floor and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Then he started twisting around, trying to break away.

"Alucard," Integra said, not amused. "What are you doing?"

"Just taking out the trash, Master," The vampire said, heading for the door and dragging Hito along beside him.

Once the two vampires were out of the office, Alucard shut the door and held Hito to his eye level. "Listen, you little brat, I've gotta lot on my mind and I don't need you around, alright? So just stay away from me, I don't want to deal with any of your little pranks, understand?"

Hito grinned, a smug look of triumph on his face. "You hafta' admit that setting your hair on fire was pretty fun—"

"_Understand?_" Alucard asked again, shaking his nephew for emphasis.

"Sure," Hito shrugged. Alucard released his grip and the boy ran off to go bother someone else.

Alucard didn't hesitate to teleport outside to check on things. He stood on one of the mansions balconies and surveyed the ground. Hito was making his way towards the barracks, Shira was attempting to revive some garden she had found. Olivia and her sisters were inside somewhere cleaning or resting.

The only one he didn't see around was Calina. She had been up all night though, and was probably sleeping somewhere.

"Why?" He asked himself when he returned to the basement. "Why'd they all have to come here _now_?"

He couldn't let that bother him though. He had to act quickly; he was behind as it was. Soon the _diversion_ would move and he would be sent to _silence the target_.

Then it would all begin. He pulled on the chain around his neck and found the black cross that hung from the end of it. The diamond was dull in the dark, but a white flame burned in the center of it.

"Soon," he told the ember. "You will be released, and my servitude will end."

- - -

"He plans to go through with it," Sita reported.

_I know that much,_ her master replied. _That means nothing to me. What he _plans_ has nothing to do with what he_ will_ do._

"Of course I do not know what he _will_ do; only what he has told me what he _plans_ to do." Sita agreed. "He will not begin earlier. He is preparing though, I can tell."

_So, you do not know that he is preparing for certain? He has not told you? You only think this because of his behavior. You know that me may be acting strange because of you interfering with his sleep._

"That I know, but still I think he is preparing to start. And I am not the only one there; some other visitors are making him nervous as well."

Other_ visitors? Like who? Anyone that may hinder our operations?_

"I do not know about the by, nor the three maids. I don't _think_ they'll be a problem," Sita said.

_So, these are not in his mind, but rather physical visitors? Are there any others?_

"N—" Sita almost denied the fifth's existence. She knew lying would lead to death though, perhaps even a worse fate.

"Yes, there is one other who will be a problem should she discover this 'operation'," She held her breath, not wanting to finish her report. "Your sister, The Vampire Shira."

- - -

"There is a counter balance?" Oror asked his companion as they walked along a worn dirt path. "And that is something that will cross out her power?"

"Correct," Rachelle said. "There is a blessed arrow that will drain her energy. That's what she is sending those vampires after. You remember the attack on the Harker residence? They were undoubtedly looking for it. It would make sense that the Harkers would have it, I guess."

"I see," Oror said, closing one eye. "So rather than chase after the source of her power, we are going to find the counter balance?"

"Yes," Rachelle said. "But first I need to show you the location of a very special place. This way you will know where to look, should our efforts fail."

They eventually entered a forest. The trees were beginning to change colors. They were becoming orange, yellow, and red. They fell from the trees and fluttered around Oror and Rachelle in the wind.

The trees became larger and thicker as they walked. Soon the path disappeared and he had to follow Rachelle as she twisted through the branches. Had he been human, Oror wouldn't have been able to see in the darkness the thick canopy created.

Then the path reappeared. It was still very small, but they no longer had to crawl through the trees. There was something of a clearing ahead.

The green grass was covered in the dry leaves. The blue sky was above them, and the colorful trees all around.

One particularly large maple tree was towards the back of the clearing. Large, gnarled, twisted brown vines covered it. The surrounding grass was dead. No leaves fell from this tree, despite the strong wind. Nor did its branches moved. It was like a painting, completely unmoving.

There was one area of the tree that was not covered. It was a large black hole. Rather than covering it, the vines ran along the tree and entered it, clinging to the walls.

As Oror peered inside, Rachelle informed him on the history of the strange clearing. "This is a graveyard, the entire forest is, of many brave soldiers. They died here defending their homes. They were slaughtered, every one of them, by a very powerful vampire. The vampire's name was..._is_...Eliza. She was sister to the one who created the most well-known vampire in history.

"She, Eliza, was eventually locked away though with a blessed arrow. Tied to the arrow was a cross. A black cross with a small diamond in its center.

"Before she was defeated, Eliza forced her soul into the diamond, where it remains today. When reinforcements arrived, they found the bodies of their fellow soldiers. Three things were never recovered from the battlefield though: the cross, the arrow, the vampire's body.

"So, I can tell you for sure that this is where the summoning will take place. See the vines? The grass? This is her work."

When she finished, the vampire found that Oror was staring at her, surprise on his usually emotionless face. "What is it?"

"I have _never_ hard you sao so much at one time," He answered. "Do you have any idea where the arrow could be though? Do we have a starting point?"

"Of course," Rachelle said, thinking about his comment on her speech. She had been very talkative when she was a young girl. Before she became a monster. "I never go anywhere without a lead."

"So, where do we start?" The werewolf asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"A vampire," Rachelle said, taking his hand. "By the name of Mina Harker."

- - -

DUH DUH DUH! THE PLOT THICKENS! MWAHAHAHA! WOOT! TWO UPDATES IN TWO NIGHTS! WOOT! WOOT! Does anyone know of a title for this one? Dopey ist clueless...


End file.
